


Can I Rim You Now?

by littlewhitelies



Series: A Whole New World [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's favourite thing should probably not be rimming Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Rim You Now?

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing based on http://louls.tumblr.com/post/53895808224/who-wants-to-talk-about-louis-lying-flat-on-his

Harry puts the pillow underneath Louis' tummy, spreads Louis' legs as wide as he can and then settles between his legs. He looks up at Louis and really the only thing he can see is his wings but he still loves the view. He makes a mental note to himself to rim Louis when he's wearing the olive necklace so he can watch Louis facial expressions.

He runs a hand up Louis' right wing and then runs it back down. He can feel Louis shudder and pulls his hand back as his wings start to flutter. He hears Louis sigh and remembers Louis telling him how much he loves Harry's hands running up and down his wings. 

Harry moves to where his face is behind Louis' bum and then spreads his arse cheeks. He hears Louis groan and then he moves his hands, arse cheeks slapping back together. Louis giggles and Harry smiles up at him. He really wishes he could see him. Harry goes back to spreading Louis' arse cheeks and then he presses a kiss to Louis' rim. Louis groans and Harry does it again. He licks a stripe from Louis' balls to where his arse crack starts and then back to Louis' hole. He watches as Louis jumps from it. He rubs his wing again as Louis relaxes. Louis arches his back when Harry sloppily kisses his rim and traces it with his tongue. "Shit, Haz." 

Harry presses his tongue in Louis and licks around. He fucks Louis rim until Louis is breaking off his moaning in sobs. Licking over his hole, Harry grasps his own dick and starts to fist it. "You've got me so hard, Lou. I wish you could see. I wish you could see yourself, it's so hot. You taste so good. Maybe I'll let you taste yourself on my tongue." He listens to Louis moan at his words and after he presses a sloppy kiss to his entrance, he says, "I wanna rim you in a room full of mirrors. Watch yourself at every angle. Watch me fuck you with my tongue." 

He goes back to fucking Louis with his tongue. Feeling Louis shake he pulls his tongue out and then back in, over and over. As he listening to Louis repeat his name, he lifts his hand that's not fisting himself up to rub at Louis' wing and while rubbing it, he licks over and over at Louis' hole. 

"Shit Harry, Harry I'm gonna-"

He stays inside Louis as he comes but pulls his hand back before Louis' wings start fluttering. 

When Louis comes down from his high, he pulls the pillow out from himself and tells Harry to move out from in between his legs. Harry does so and watches as Louis turns around, arranges his wings to where they won't crush under his weight and then lays back. "Make me dirty, Harry. Come on me." He says, smirking up at him. 

Harry groans and then straddles Louis' hips. He grasps his cock again and starts to jerk it. 

As he gets closer to the edge, Louis lifts himself up enough to press a kiss to his mouth. He moves his mouth with him until goes over. His cock pulses and spills on Louis' chest and collarbone. 

Dropping himself on the mattress, he watches as Louis goes out of the room. 

He comes back, bringing a flannel and drops it on Harry's chest. Harry cleans Louis off slowly. Still lazy from coming. 

"Can I rim you now?" Louis says when he's done. Harry laughs and turns himself to lie on his stomach.


End file.
